fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
User Model Registration
Guidelines To reserve models, or list the models you already have taken, please list them under your heading. If any models are here, they cannot be used with any other roleplay account(s), unless given to permission to use the same model under certain circumstances by the user already using the model and/or an administrator of the wiki. Also, reserving models needs to have a set date when you will use them by. This date cannot be any longer than three weeks away from when you put the date there, and it cannot be changed. After the date is up, you cannot reserve the model again, but you can use the model for a character, it just won't be reserved. Thanks! Templates When you have performed an infraction (most likely unintenntionally), you will recieve one of the following templates on your message wall from either an active admin or the Head of Roleplay. The templates are still a WIP, and new ones are still being added. DO NOT add to these templates unless given permission to do so by an admin. Thanks! Template:UMRNotice Template:UMRSameModel User Models Banana USED MODELS # # Justin Bieber - Austin Di Angelo # Chris Hemsworth - Lucas Cesana # Nick Bateman - Joshua Melendez # Taylor Lautner - Tyler Harris # Ariana Grande - Kayla Brookshire # Ansel Elgort - Zayn Clement # Daniel Skye - Gryphon Pharaoh # Adam Levine - Loki Graves # Alexa Gerasimovich - Hailey Seawall # Ryan Paevey - Logan Caldwell # Cole Sprouse - Xaviar Thorne # Madelaine Petsch (shared with hannah) - Victoria Braelyn # Drake - Tybalt Tyrell # Gal Gadot (shared with sophie) - Cassandra Rhode # Camila Mendes (shared with sophie) - Pandora Cordoza RESERVED MODELS # Sean O'Donnell - SOON TO BE DETERMINED # Scarlett Johansson - December 1, 2018 Bea USED MODELS # Lauren Orlando - Gemma Cledwyn # Emma Watson - Aura Fayble # Lyndsy Fonseca - Jaya Deltoid # Matthew Daddario - Zachary Marino # Emma Stone - Aleena Genuity # Hunter Parrish - Adin Shanez # Lucy Hale - Clara Watson # Dylan Weng - Roman Dracious # Manu Rios - Benett Raynes # Froy Gutierrez- Adrean Cledwyn # Kim Taehyung - Apollo Bora # Dylan Jordan - Landon Myres RESERVED MODELS # Alexandra Daddario - Nov 16th #Min Yoongi - Nov 21st # Park Jimin - Nov 16th # Kim Seokjin - Nov 30th # Jung Hoseok - Nov 30th Rida USED MODELS # Victoria Justice - Freya Kylan # Lily Collins - Valeria Kordan # Alex Lange - Hunter Dyson # Dylan O'Brien - Alec Fraser # Cody Christian - Warren Adler # Natalia Dyer - Olivia Adair # Barbara Palvin - Scarlett Alvord # Katya Miro - Isabella Raynes # Josie Lane - Hazel Lorain # Thalia Crawford - Juliette Vale # Phoebe Tonkins - Artemis Dalton # Jeon Jungkook - Damon Nyron # Tori Kelly - Noria Caverly # Ethan Dolan - Aiden Lytle # Daniel Sharman - Axel Zenon RESERVED MODELS # Minka Kelly - November 20th, 2018 # Nina Dobrev - November 26th, 2018 # Kiernan Shipka - November 26th, 2018 Sophie #Felicity Jones - Constance #Angelina Jolie - TBD #Karlie Kloss - Sofia Grahn #Daisy Ridley - Demelza Auditore #Lena Meyer-Landrut - Sannie #Gal Gadot (shared w/ preston) - Mathia Sandberg #Jenna Coleman - Elina Berger #Bridget Satterlee - Josefine Uhlmann #Rosie Tupper - Ethel Karahalios #Camila Mendes - Heidi Mikkelsen #Peyton List - Adrijana Glenmark #Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Evie N'evergreen #Chloe Grace Moretz - Athena #Katherine McNamara - Mina #Anne Hathaway - Cosima Bettencourt #Thalia Crawford (shared w/ rida) - TBD #Margot Robbie - Beatrice de Adel #Lana Condor - TBD #Alexis Ren - TBD Vee USED MODELS # Danielle Campbell - Piper Rossi # Aspyn Ovard - Quinn Beaumont # Lili Reinhart - Phoebe Collins # Blake Lively - Astrid Delacort # Odeya Rush - Alexa Callahan # Rachel Skartsen - Kate Meyers # Francisco Lachowski - Camden Jackson # Maia Mitchell - Hayden Adair # Asher Angel - Octavian Clement # Casey Cott - Carter King # Alicia Vikander - Cassia Rivera # Dylan Sprayberry - Evan Taylor RESERVED MODELS #Luna Blaise - Nov 30 #Jena Goldsack - Dec 3 [[User:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost|'ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost']] USED MODELS # Kayden Pyren - Some Manga Character # Riya Acharya - Unknown (TBU) # Talia Alora - Annie Leblanc RESERVED MODELS none Crystal # Lenaya Alena: Avril Lavigne # Lyla Opal: Kingston Foster # Haley Maverick: Nikki Reed # Ellianna Brookstone: Danielle Campbell # Evly Hivers: Courtney Eaton # Geoffrey West: Cameron Boyce # Lydia Thorne: Sabrina Carpenter # Kaitlyn Ford: Naomi Scott # Hope Norris: Zendaya # Emily Archer: Amy Pond # Eliza McCray: India Eisley # Zane.Capel: Hayden Summerall # Charlotte Wright: Ciara Bravo Reserved Models: ' Stefanie Scott - November 20 Rhiannon Leigh Wryn - November 20 'Betsyfranisdamesmer Used Models: # Julian Holbrook: Alvaro Mel # Star Davenport: Letitia Wright # Paris Jackson: Kristen Bell #Eloise Parker: Hailee Stainfield #June Blou: Anne Pavaga #Felicity Cymbre: Dalila Bela #Alex Steele: Aymeric Jett Montaz #Delta Windshire: Emily Skinner Reserved Models: Teo Halm: November 20 Lucas Jade Zumann - November 18 'Mallowmelt' USED MODELS #AnnaSophia Robb: Aya Edain #Madeliene McGraw: Lily Donell #Lindsay Hansen: Autumn Palmer #Brigit Mendler: Mickey Martin RESERVED MODELS Bonnie Wright - November 20 'Maddie' # Mackenzie Foy - Lillian Clement # Freya Tingley - Ivy Delaney # Ariel Mortman - Kadence Griffin # Jonathan Whitesell - Xander Stars # Rose McIver - Lotus Parsons RESERVED MODELS: # Jared S. Gilmore - December 6 # Julian Morris - December 6 Via USED MODELS #Olivia Holt - Daphne Woods #Dove Cameron (sharing with Hannah :) -Nory Benton #Noah Centineo-Kace Wilson RESERVED MODELS Category:Roleplay Help